flipnotefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kydd2013/Flipnote Prgram director interviews Annapolis Rapper Cell Spitfire
Cell Spitfire and John Swarts Interview. *1. Tell us your name and what state are you reppin? * -My name is Cell Spitfire and I rep the state of Maryland * * * * 2.What do you think your “biggest break” or “greatest opportunity” has been so far in your musical career? * * - My biggest break was seeing my music video "Monster Inside Me" air on MTVU for the Freshman Video of the week nominations for the first time, It only motivated me to do more. * * * * * 3. If you had to categorize your music, what genre would it best fit? (Name up to three) * * - I feel like my genre is a mixture of Rap/Hip-Hop mixed with a bit of southern style beats. I always have to incorporate a little R&B in there as well. All together I call my genre "East Coast-South" * * * * * 4. What are your immediate music career goals? (Next 1 to 3 years.) * * - I would like to release my first official album to the world with a great amount of promotion and support. I want to establish my record lable Keep It Raw Ent in the music game in order to build relationships with other record labels and artist with hopes to collaborate. Lastly I would like to perform and tour the United States and abroad to get acquainted with my fans around the world. * * * * 5. How much creative control do you have over your own music? * * -At this point in my career I have total control over my music with helpful opinions from my business partners. My production is carefully selected based on the type of record I'm making, and I can record with anyone. * * * * * 6. What has been the biggest challenge for you? * * -The biggest challenge for me has always been distribution and finding good record execs to present my music to. I feel like with those two things I can take my career to the next level * * * * * 7. You’ve heard of the term “starving artists” before, how do you cope with major obstacles? * * -I cope with major obstacles by praying and continuing to polish my craft. Looking for a break in the industry can take time but you cant let setbacks and misfortunes slow you down. As long as your doing things to your best ability you can only produce positive results. * * * * 8. Do you feel the economic crunch has hurt the industry, or do you have some other promotional tips to help support your music? * * -The economic crunch has pushed artists to think outside the box while trying to adapt to the social media world which seems to change at a rapid pace. My promotional tips would be to research everything you need to know about music and stay engaging when it comes to networking. * * * * 9. If you had the opportunity to change something about the music industry what would it be? * * - To let the people (fans) decide which records should be played on the radio/tv/media instead of the record labels having such huge creative control over the industry. * * * * * 10. Music has an impact on both young and old. Everyone loves a celebrity, so what advice do you have for the youth of today? * * - The youth should focus on what they love to do the most and never give up at it. No matter what career your in, always work hard at it, and don't get caught up making comparisons with your competitors because we're all different. Focus is key * * * * * 11. What does your family think of your performance and do they support you? * * -My family feels like I should have been famous by now. They know what talents I have and what I'm capable of. They've been supporting me since day one, no matter what I wanted to accomplish. * * * * * 12. Where would you like to see yourself within the next five years as an artist? What are your long-term career goals? * * -I definitely would like to see myself with at least 3 classic, successful selling albums under my belt to give me the chance and leverage to put other artist on. Also I would like to establish a few other companies I've invested in over the years. * * * * * 13. Do you have other interests or talents you would like to share with us? How do you like to enjoy your relaxation time away from the music? * * - Sure. I'm a graphic design graduate from the Art Institute of Atlanta, so I spend a lot of my doing graphics (Cd Covers, Posters, Websites, Custom clothing & more) for myself, my artists and other clients I do business with. I like to crab and fish to get a peace of mind in the summer time and I'm always active with my kids being a good parent. * * * * 14. Who does most of the song writing/(Discuss the songwriting process in detail.) * * - I do all of my own song writing when I'm doing a solo track. But in any other case when collaborating depending on the artist we pretty much vibe out for a hour or so listening to the instrumental and then brain storm ideas and feelings before the pen even hits the pad. Once a topic is agreed on we usually begin with the chorus and follow up by writing the verses an if a 'bridge' fits we'll put that in last. That's the typical layout but depending on the song, some steps may vary with who's taking what role. * * * * * 15. As an artist, how would you define SUCCESS? * * Success can't be defined on what you have, but more on what you've done and the impact you've left with it. I feel like as long as the bricks you've laid out can help build a foundation to help people later on even after your gone is success in itself. * * * * * 16. Where can we find you? (Booking info, Twitter, Facebook, Website, Etc.) * * -Booking with Derrick Wallace 443-883-0490 or email FireInYourCity@gmail.com. Follow me online @CellSpitfire (Twitter, Instagram, Vine, etc) and check out my facebook fan page www.facebook.com/cellspitfirekir * * * * * 17. Anyone you’d like to shout out or thank for his or her support? * * -Yes. I would first like to thank the man upstairs for making all of this possible. I would like to thank you guys for the opportunity and great interview. I would like to thank my management team over at Royal Camelot and RawLife Ent for the years of great support and lastly I want to thank my kids for bringing best out of me when I felt like I was at my worst.. I wont let you all down! * * * * * If you had to think of a slogan that could leave a positive impact for everyone what would your slogan be? * * -"The best things in LIFE come to those who work hard for it" Check out Official Music Video from Cell Spitfire "Cards on The Table". * * * * Category:Blog posts